Not prince Charming
by Kiala
Summary: Ever heard the story of kissing a frog and he becomes prince charming? Now, ever heard the one of kissing a dog and he becomes a cute but arrogant jerk? See what Kagome is going thrue...I&K S
1. Default Chapter

Hello people! I have written a new fic, yup! Every time I think of a new one I have to like write it right away or else I forget lol... anyways. Enjoy!

(starts)

" Your homework for tonight will be page 19-30" the teacher informed the students. Kagome Higurashi ,who was a straight A student, sighed. Great... more homework as if she didn't have enough. Every day it was the same thing, go to school, get good grades, go home, do the homework, study, eat, more studying then go to bed. So basically her life was boring, very boring. Every other student didn't have such an organized schedule like she did (mostly cause they didn't have strict parents like hers) after school they would do something that Kagome Higurashi rarely did...they would "party".

The bell rang and it was lunch time all the students headed towards the cafeteria.

Kagome met her two best friends, Sango and Miroku, waiting for her at the same table as usual.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Hello Kagome" her two friends replied. Kagome sat down next to them and started to eat.

"So Kagome, there's a party at Kouga's house tonight wanna come?" Sango asked even though she already knew the answer.

Kagome sighed "Sango I can't, I have an exam next week and a whole lot of homework". This time Sango sighed " Kagome! Aren't you tired of doing the same thing everyday? Just for once live for the moment!"

Miroku nodded in agreement "Indeed, you should come with us to the party, I'm sure you'll have a great time". "Sorry guys, I can't" Sango and Miroku gave up as they knew they couldn't change their friends mind. Just then, a boy who was about 6 ft tall, with blue eyes came towards them.

"Hey Kouga" Kagome said. Kouga gave her a smile and said "Hi Kagome, you coming tonight?" he asked. Kagome sighed, he had the biggest crush on her since god knows when, " Sorry Kouga I'm busy". Kouga tried to convince her to come but after a while he gave up and left.

(After school)

Kagome was walking home, she was thinking of what Sango told her.

_Kagome! Aren't you tired of doing the same thing everyday? Just for once live for the moment!_"

Kagome sighed, she really wanted to "live for the moment" but she couldn't. Her parents would be furious if they found out she was out partying instead of studying, and she didn't have the courage to disobey them. When Kagome got home her brother suddenly pulled her into a guy and said. " Kagome! Kagome! Guess what?" Kagome looked at him curiously "What?" she asked.

"We got a dog" he said with a big smile. "Really?" Kagome asked also smiling. She always wanted a dog, her parents promised to get her and Souta one if they promised to do well in school. Her mom came with the dog in her arms, Kagome went and took the dog from her mother. "Oh! He's so cute!" she said. Kagome's mother smiled and said "I thought you'd like him his name is Inuyasha". Kagome gave the dog a breath taking hug "I love him!" she said.

Kagome's mom said she was taking Souta to his friends house so they could work on a project and that her dad would be home late tonight. Kagome nodded and took the dog up to her room.

She put him on the bed and stared at him, he had golden eyes, he was white, he was big but not enough so you couldn't be able to hold him. "Ok then...let's watch some T.V" Kagome said turning on the T.V in her room. She was flipping channels until it came on a movie that Kagome simply adored "Oh! Their showing the Notebook! It's so romantic" Kagome said...as she said that she could have sworn she saw the dog roll his eyes, she shook her head guessing she was imagining things. After the movie Kagome changed into her Pyjamas and snuggled inside her bed hugging the dog close to her. _I wonder if I'll ever fall in love_

Kagome stared at the dog in front of her and remembered a story her mom told her, about how a princess kissed a frog and he turned into a prince and they lived happily every after. Maybe if she kissed a dog he would turn into prince charming? Kagome laughed at herself _Yeah right..._

But she decided to give the dog a kiss on the nose anyways, she turned around to turn off her night light and when she turned back her dog was glowing, Kagome stared in amazement and fright, when the light disappeared her dog was no longer there...instead there was a man about her age silver hair, golden eyes, dog ears and handsome. As Kagome saw him she only did one thing...

She screamed..._loud._

(End..for now)

So there ya go first chapter. I don't know if this fic will be a success or not it will depend on the number of reviews if I see it's not going well I'll still update just not too quickly.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you think.

C ya

_**Kiala**_


	2. Explanation

Hiya everyone! So I guess my new fic was a better success then I thought it would be I would like to thank _Sane-Sammi_ for being my first reviewer and every one else who reviewed, thanks for your support! .

**_INUpuppyGRRL14_**: Hey! Um I didn't quite catch the whole Kilala is spelt Kirara. I didn't use that word in my fic, did I? Lol if you could fill me in in ur next review '

_x.x_

**_Kagome stared at the dog in front of her and remembered a story her mom told her, about how a princess kissed a frog and he turned into a prince and they lived happily every after. Maybe if she kissed a dog he would turn into prince charming? Kagome laughed at herself Yeah right..._**

_**But she decided to give the dog a kiss on the nose anyways, she turned around to turn off her night light and when she turned back her dog was glowing, Kagome stared in amazement and fright, when the light disappeared her dog was no longer there...instead there was a man about her age silver hair, golden eyes, dog ears and handsome. As Kagome saw him she only did one thing...**_

**_She screamed...loud._**

_x.x_

Kagome rolled off her bed and hid behind it. The man in front her covered his cute doggy ears and glared at her.

" Shut up woman! My ears are killing me! Haven't you ever seen a guy with silver hair and dog ears?" he asked.

"Not really...Who are you?" she said still shaking.

The boy took his time before answering wondering if he should answer her question or not.

"Name's Inuyasha...and get me some cloths would ya?" he asked. That's when Kagome realized he wasn't wearing anything...thank god he was under the blanket. She blushed and went to get some of her dad's old pyjamas. She gave them to him and turned around, patiently waiting as he changed his cloths.

"What happened to my dog?" she asked him

"I am or atleast was the dog.You can turn around now..." he informed.

Kagome turned around and faced him. What was going on? How did her dog get replaced by...by..**that**. Apparently she was still staring at him without noticing it which got on Inuyasha's nerves.

"What!" He snapped.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and mumbled a sorry.

"Souta? Kagome ?Anyone home?" a familiar voice called out.

Kagome gasped, that was her father! What would he think if he saw a guy in her room while her mother and brother were away? Oh no...this was **_not_** good. Without thinking she grabbed Inuyasha and pushed him into the closet.

"Stay here" she whispered to him and shut the door.

Just then her father entered her room. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat on her bed.

"Hi sweety, where's your mom and Souta?" he asked.

"Mom took him to his friend's house so they could work on a project" she said.

Her father nodded.

"Your mom told me she bought a dog...where is it?" he asked.

Kagome looked around the room nervously...what was she going to say? Meanwhile her father was waiting for her answer impatiently.

"Kagome...?" he asked

"Oh, he's with Souta! Yeah, Souta was so excited about the whole new dog thing that he took it over to his friends house" she said.

Her dad raised an eye brow.

"He took the dog to his friends house...does your mother know about this?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. Her father shrugged gave her another kiss on the cheek and went downstairs.

After he left Kagome sighed in relief..._that was a close one..._ she then opened the door of her closet and let Inuyasha out.

"Feh! Don't ever put me in there again...stinks in there" he said as he sat on her bed..

Ignoring the comment, Kagome sat beside him and stared at him...and stared at him...and stared at him until he lost his patients.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry, it's just...well..." she couldn't find a way to finish her sentence. What does she say to someone like this? She sighed and finally said " What's going on here?".

"Feh! Don't ask me ask the stupid witch who placed the curse upon me!" he said.

Kagome raised an eye brow...

"Curse?" she asked.

He nodded

" At the age of 18 I was turned into a dog by this witch called Kikyou, which I think 7 yrs now...my brother was also cursed like 2 minutes before me...he was also turned into a dog...don't know where he is now..."

" Wait a minute...why was the curse broken?" she asked.

" A kiss could make me half human again"

So that explained the claws, the dogs ears and the silver hair. Wait a sec...wasn't this to easy for a curse? Like...he was turned into a dog someone kisses him and everything is back to normal? Except the whole dog ears and stuff..she decided to ask him about it.

"Em...so what happens now" she asked.

He had a thoughtful look on his face after a few minutes he said...

" I have 30 days to accomplish something after the 5th kiss...but I can't remember what..."

Kagome sweatdropped he didn't remember? His life could depend on this!.

"Wait...5th kiss? So I'm the 5th person who's given you a kiss...in 4 yrs?" she asked

he nodded he had lived with 4 people so far but had ran away from each after explaining it to her Kagome sighed.

" So you have no idea what you suppose to accomplish in 30 days? Your life could depend on this you know!" she said.

He shrugged and told her he would remember sooner or later. Kagome sighed, when she heard her mom yell

" Kagome, sweety I'm home! Come and help bring some things out of the car!"

"Coming!" she said.

Wait... her dad was expecting the dog to be with them..._Oh no..._

"Inuyasha! Go hide" she told him

She went down the stares

Her dad hadn't spoken with her mother or brother yet...thank god...she had to make sure her dad didn't bring the conversation about the dog going with Souta. Her dad was on the phone and it seemed to be a conversation that was going to last for a pretty long time.

"Oh no! I forgot to buy some milk..would you guys mind if I went back to the shop?" her mother asked.

Both Souta and Kagome told her it was alright. Kagome had to make sure that when her dad asked Souta about the dog he wouldn't say that it was left with Kagome. But she couldn't tell him about Inuyasha...could she? What if he told her parents? Or everyone at his school?

But telling him was the only way...he wouldn't tell if he knew it was important.

"Souta..." Kagome began

"Yes...?" he asked.

Kagome took him to her room and showed him Inuyasha, expecting him to be scared as she was at first he wasn't. He just went on and on about how Inuyasha was so cool looking with the ears and the claws and the hair. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was getting annoyed because Souta kept playing with his ears and told him he had to go now, but she didn't let him leave until he promised he wouldn't tell a soul about Inuyasha, she also told him to tell dad that he did take the dog with him to his friends house. Souta nodded and left.

After Souta left Kagome sat down beside Inuyasha.

"Your brother is **really** annoying" he commented.

Kagome sighed and nodded. The conversation about brothers made Kagome think about something.

"Wait...didn't you say you had a brother?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"So...where is he?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged.

" I told you I don't know what happened to him"

"What was his name.?"

"Sesshomaru" he said getting annoyed with her questions.

Kagome gaped at him

"S-Sesshomaru?" she asked.

He raised an eye brow.

"Yeah, so what?" he asked.

"Long silver hair? Sign of the moon on his forehead? Never shows any sign of emotion oh his face?" She asked

Inuyasha looked at her confused

"Yeah..."

"Um...I know him..." she said.

Inuyasha's eyes widen

"You know him? How?" he asked obviously surprised

"Well he's kinda dating my friend..." she said.

_x.x_

_So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it this chapter was counts numer of pages_

_7 pages long. Please review! When you do it encourages me to update quicker and longer chapters. Bye!_

_Kiala_


End file.
